Rise of the witch
by jarcla6491
Summary: Rise of the Witch is set in season four of teen wolf and it follows Alexandra Maria Teresa Parrish-Fitzgerald as she figures out her new powers and being the last witch. Jackson, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan are in this story also.


Rise of the Witch

Chapter One The Last Witch

La Fortaleza

Mexico City, Mexico

The glass door crashed open and a swarm of angry men busted in. A mom, a dad, and a girl named Alexandra Maria Teresa Parrish-Fitzgerald, but everybody calls her Alex watched the events unfold in the safe room. Alex felt someone squeeze her hand, and the person that was holding it was her mother Rachel Parrish-Fitzgerald, and her father Alejandro Fitzgerald was behind her, as she turned around to watch him she noticed that he was pale with fright. It was like he knew these men, and then she watched her mom and she had the same look on her face. Then one of the men began to talk, and Alejandro turned on the volume in the safe room.

Kitchen

Assassin: Come out come out where ever you are Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. We know that you are in here! If you come out we get our money and we will make your deaths as painless as possible.

Safe Room

Alex put her hand over her mouth trying not to scream. Her mother and father was very stoic and they both said a prayer. After the prayer was done her mother began to say something.

Rachel: Alex whatever you see or hear promise me you will not leave this room. Wait until they are gone and everything from the houses, cars, the private jet, the helicopters, and the accounts are in your name. Also call your uncle Jordan, and tell him what happened to us. Also tell him to be careful, and I want you to have this.

Her mother gave her a gold necklace with an emerald crested crescent moon at the center of it. It was the same necklace she had seen her mother wear ever since she was a little girl.

Rachel: This necklace was passed down to every female Parrish since the middle ages, and I want you to have it.

Alex: Thank you mom.

Then it was her father's turn to speak.

Alejandro: Mi Princesa. I want you to have this book.

Alejandro went to the book shelf and picked up the family grimoire, and gave her a letter.

Alejandro: Princesa, this book is a combination of my family line and your mothers.

Alex: Thank you papi, and what is a line?

Rachel and Alejandro: A line is a lineage of witches in a family, and you Alex is the last living Parrish-Fitzgerald witch in this family.

Alex: Really.

Rachel and Alejandro: Yes.

Alex: I love you guys.

Rachel: We love you, mi amor. I want you to be good, honest, trustworthy, and true.

Alex: I will be those things mother.

Rachel: Mi amor. I will you my power.

When Alex's mom was finished she kissed her on her forehead. Then her father said the same thing and kissed her on her forehead. Then the same assassin began to talk.

Assassin: You have ten seconds to come down here or we will begin to look for you in this enormous mansion. Then he began counting. Ten. Nine.

When the assassin reached eight her parents went to the door.

Safe Room

Rachel and Alejandro: We love you. We will begin our journey to be with your brother Brandon, also do not leave this room. Okay.

Alex: Okay.

When they are out of the room, Rachel began to say a spell to conceal the door to the safe room.

Rachel: _**Celaverimus**_.

Then Rachel and Alejandro began to walk to the kitchen where the assassins are. As Rachel and Alejandro went into the kitchen Alex began to read the letter.

Dear Alex,

If you are reading this I am sorry to tell you this we are dead. Your mother and I want you to go to Beacon Hills, California to live with your uncle Jordan. I want you to remember your training in martial arts and languages. My family line is the oldest line in the history of magic. The reason why I am telling you this is that my line of magic goes all the way back to Merlin. That is right Princesa you are a direct descendant of the most powerful wizard of all time. In closing remember your promise to us to be good when everybody is bad, to be trustworthy, honest and true. I am sorry we will not see what kind of witch you will be.

With Love,

Papa and Mama

P.S call Uncle Jordan.

When Alex was finished reading the letter she heard multiple of gun shots, and she knew that her parents was dead. Before she could reach for her cell phone she was lifted off of the ground. Then a wave of energy was coming at her, and when that wave was absorbed in her another wave was coming at her. Alex knew that these energies are her parent's magic. When that wave was absorbed she began her descent to the ground. Then she noticed the assassins were checking their phone and they began to disappear after that. When the close was clear Alex pulled out her cell phone and called her favorite Uncle.

Beacon Hills, California

Beacon Hills Police Department

It was the end of the day when Parrish received a phone call.

Parrish: Hello.

Alex: Uncle Jordan it is me Alex.

Parrish: Alex, How long has it been.

Alex: It has been four months since we last talked.

Parrish: That long. I am sorry I have been very busy with work and other things. What's up?

Alex: The reason why I am calling you this late is that my parents were just murdered in the mansion.

Parrish: What did you just say?

Alex: My parents were just murdered by assassins that came to the Fortress a few minutes ago.

Parrish: when this call is over call the local police and I will be on the first flight out of here to come and get you.

Alex: Okay. I will see you later uncle. Good Bye.

Parrish: Good Bye Alex.

(Then Parrish heard a click. When the phone call was over Parrish went to see the sheriff.)

 **To be continued** …..


End file.
